Eine neue Welt
by AlatonNihon
Summary: Was passiert wohl wenn zwei ganz normale Jungen plötzlich zusammenbrechen und in der Welt von Naruto wieder aufwachen. Was werden sie wohl erleben? Können sie dort überhaupt überleben? Und was sind das plötzlich für seltsame Kräfte die sie besitzen? Findet es heraus!


**Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction gemeinsam mit einem Freund.**

**Jeder Absatz ist abwechselnd einmal von mir und einmal von ihm. Da dies unsere erste Fanfiction ist würden wir uns sehr über Kommentare, Verbesserungsvorschläge, ... freuen.**

**Ach ja und uns gehört Naruto, die Welt, ... nicht, nur die Charaktere die wir selbst erfunden haben.**

**Außerdem schreiben wir "just for fun" und verdienen damit nichts. (Außer vielleicht einen netten Kommentar ;)**

Ein kühler Windhauch strich mir durch die Haare, ein leichtes rascheln von Blättern und Knacken von Zweigen erreichte meine Ohren. Unter seinen Füßen brachen zweige, auf die er trat. Doch Alaton war nicht alleine unterwegs. Neben ihm ging noch ein Junge ungefähr im selben alter wie er. Sein Name war Yagari. Yagari hatte Hüftlanges bräunliches Haar was sehr gut mit seiner bräunlichen Jacke harmonierte. Alaton hingegen hatte blondes kurzes Haar und trug eine weiße Weste. Seine Augen wurden von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt die einen starken Kontrast zu seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung bildete. Die beiden wanderten schweigend neben einander durch den Wald. Alaton hatte keine Ahnung was er mit Yagari reden sollte. Die beiden hatten sich doch gerade erst kennen gelernt. Ein zufälliges Treffen mitten im Wald. Beide allein und beide in die gleiche Richtung unterwegs. So gingen sie neben einander her, nur wegen des Gemeinschaftswillen und ab und, um zu ein Wort zu wechseln. Alaton blickte wieder zu Yagari er wollte etwas sagen oder ihn etwas fragen, aber hatte keine Ahnung was. Fragen nach dem Namen und alter ziel usw. waren längst gestellt worden. Dann endlich kam Alaton eine Frage in den Sinn, die er hätte stellen können doch im selben Moment als er den Mund aufmachte, schien die sonne zu erlöschen. Die Welt wurde in undurchdringbare Dunkelheit getaucht. Alaton blickte sich um, völlig blind hob er seine Arme, doch auch sie direkt vor seinen Augen konnte er nicht mehr erkennen. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er wollte nach Yagari oder um Hilfe rufen, doch obwohl er schrie, wurden seine Worte von der Dunkelheit geschluckt, er konnte sie selbst nicht mal mehr hören. die Dunkelheit schien unendlich und alles in sich aufzusaugen. Alaton beweckte sich um sich an einen Baum zu stützen, um irgendwo in der undurchdringbaren Finsternis halt zu finden. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er kam nicht mehr richtig von der Stelle. Als seine Arme den Boden berühren wollten, den letzten Halt, den er glaubte zu haben griffen sie ins Leere. In diesem Moment bekam Alaton das Gefühl zu fallen, fallen in die unendlichen tiefen ohne wirklich zu wissen ob er wirklich hinunter fiel. Er hatte, das Gefühl in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu Fallen, auch konnte er nicht mehr sagen wo oben und unten war, so hatte er das Gefühl sich überhaupt nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, doch trotzdem einen weiten weg zurück gelegt zu haben. Gefangen in diesem Gefühl perlte die Panik von ihm ab, seine Gedanken wurden unklar. Seine Erinnerungen mischten sich mit Hoffnungen und wünschen aus der Zukunft. Seine Ängste mit seinen Freuden. Genau wie sein Körper schienen sie sich in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu bewegen und sich von ihm zu entfernen. So dass sowohl die Zukunft als auch die Vergangenheit unwichtig zu werden schien. Die eigenen Ängste und wünsche in den Hintergrund rückten. Mit einem Mal sah er, dass er ein Teil etwas größerem war, er war ein Teil der Welt. Dieser letzte Gedanke brachte ihn dazu seine Augen aufzureißen. Er lag auf dem rücken im Wald auf dem Boden und blickte in den Himmel. Dieser war grau. Genauso grau wie auch die Blätter der Bäume. Alaton stöhnte einmal und versuchte sich zu erinnern was gerade passiert war, aber es entglitt ihm immer mehr je mehr er versuchte daran zu denken. Mit einem stöhnen setzte sich Alaton auf und betrachtete die Umgebung. Alles war in Grautönen gehalten, so als hätte jemand die Farbe abgedreht. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Alaton nahm die Sonnenbrille von seiner Nase und blickte sich wieder um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sie sich, es half nichts. Er blickte an sich selbst herunter, grau. Er drehte sich um und sah Yagari im grauen Gras liegen, auch er war grau. "Alles okay?" rief er ihm fragend zu. Er versuchte noch einmal durch zusammenkneifen seiner Augen, bis sie ihm fast weh taten, die Farben wieder zurückzurufen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Alles blieb in den Grautönen und machte einen sehr tristen Eindruck. "Weißt du warum alles seine Farbe verloren hat?" fragte er Yagari laut. "Selbst wir haben keine Farbe mehr und sind nur mehr grau." Das war Alaton nicht ganz geheuer. als erstes wurde es stockdunkel und dann lagen sie auf dem Boden und alle Farben waren weg. aber so richtig komplett weg. Wie konnte es passieren, dass alles plötzlich seine Farbe verloren hatte?

Eben noch war Yagari mit diesem, ihm eigentlich wildfremden, Typen namens Alaton durch den Wald gegangen, nun lag er hier auf dem Boden. Die Augen hinter der viereckigen Brille geschlossen überlegte Yagari, was gerade passiert war. Urplötzlich war es dunkel geworden. Jedwede feste Form schien verschwunden zu sein und als sich Yagari selbst ins Gesicht fassen hatte wollen, da hatte er nichts gespürt. Und jetzt lag er hier. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen war er in einem Wald, aber mit grünem Gras statt dem üblichen Waldboden. Eine Lichtung? Eigentlich lag Yagari ganz bequem und er war schon die ganze Zeit müde gewesen. Eigentlich hätte der Brillenträger jetzt gerne ein Schläfchen gemacht, nach dem Ohnmachtsanfall, für den er das Vorangegangene hielt. Aber leider musste ihn die nervtötende Stimme Alatons davon abhalten. Genervt öffnete Yagari die Augen und richtete sich auf. Mehr der Gewohnheit als der Notwendigkeit wegen nahm er seine Brille ab und putzte sie, ehe er zu seinem ihm eigentlich unbekannten Weggefährten sah. "Alles Bestens bei mir, nur ein wenig hell hier. Und was die Farben angeht ist alles Bestens, überhaupt bin ich hier der Brillenträger und nicht du, du solltest das besser feststellen können als ich. Wahrscheinlich liegt es sowieso nur an diesen bescheuerten Kontaktlinsen. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum du die rein getan hast, aber es steht dir überhaupt nicht." Yagari schüttelte sich kurz und sah sich um. Seine Unfreundlichkeit gegenüber Alaton war nichts ungewöhnliches, so war der junge Mann immer drauf und es war ihm vollkommen egal ob er jemanden beleidigte. Aus seiner Sicht war er einfach nur ehrlich und versteckte sich nicht hinter übertünchenden und leicht zu durchschauenden Lügengespinsten, damit ihn alle toll fanden. "Hier sind der Wald anders aus, hast du mich hier her geschleift, als ich ohnmächtig geworden bin? Du siehst nicht gerade danach aus, als ob du so etwas hinbekommst. Ein Kind vielleicht, wenn es maximal fünf Jahre alt ist und sich gerade mittels zwei Stunden Durchfall erleichtert hat, aber mich? Hat dir wer geholfen oder was? Und warum muss es hier so hell sein, ich kann Licht nicht ausstehen." Wie alt war Yagari eigentlich, er führte sich auf wie ein verwöhntes 7-jähriges Einzelkind eines Superreichen. Aber er war immer schlecht gelaunt, wenn er zuviel Licht ausgesetzt war. Seine Bewegungen glichen mehr einer Flucht, als simplen Schatten-aufsuchen, als er sich unter einen Baum stellte um den unangenehm hellen Strahlen der Sonne zu entgehen. Was Yagari gar nicht auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass er selbst leicht von innen heraus zu leuchten begann, kaum, dass er im Schatten des Baumes angelangt war. Mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand schob er sich die Brille zurecht, was vollkommen unnötig war, aber immer von ihm getan wurde, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte. "Jetzt nimm endlich die verdammten Kontaktlinsen raus, das sieht einfach nur dämlich aus. Überhaupt wo kriegt man solche Teile? Violett mit mehreren Ringen, was soll das sein, dass Innere eine Zwetschke? Und wenn du die Teile unbedingt drin behalten wirst, dann setz deine Sonnenbrille wieder auf, ich muss mir das nicht unbedingt ansehen." Yagari wunderte sich über sich selbst. Sonst war er doch nur unfreundlich, wenn er zuviel Licht abbekam, was war jetzt mit ihm los. Wo waren sein gut gemeinter Zynismus und sein sonst so humorvoller Sarkasmus geblieben? Offenbar schien die blöde Sonne stärker als gedacht, der Brillenträger versuchte sich noch weiter in den Schatten zurückzuziehen und schob seine Brille so oft zurecht, man könnte meinen, dass jemand Juckpulver draufgestreut hatte. "Wo zum Geier sind wir eigentlich?"

Wenigstens ging es Yagari auch so weit gut. Doch als dieser sagte, dass er Farben sehen würde wunderte sich Alaton schon. Warum sah er alles schwarz weiß? Er griff abermals zu seiner Nase nur um festzustellen, dass er keine Sonnenbrille mehr trug, die das verursachen konnte. auch seine Aussage mit den Kontaktlinsen verwunderte Alaton. Er konnte Yagari nicht verstehen, er trug doch gar keine, und wenn er welche getragen hätte, hätte das Yagari doch nicht auf diese Entfernung erkennen können. Das der Wald von der Umgebung her anders aussah hatte Alaton noch gar nicht gemerkt. Er musste immer noch mit den Graustufen kämpfen. Alaton kannte Yagari zwar noch nicht lange, aber er wusste, dass dieser von natur aus ziemlich unfreundlich war, vorallem gegenüber Leuten die er noch nicht gut kannte. (Bei anderen konnte er es ja nicht wissen) Deshalb wunderte ihn sein Ausbruch auch nicht. "Nein warum sollte ich dich irgendwo hin schleifen. Ich war auch bis eben bewusstlos. Bist du dir sicher dass wir woanders sind?" fragte ich nach, denn es konnte ja auch sein, dass sie einfach bewusstlos geworden sind und nach einiger Zeit einfach wieder aufwachten und nur glaubten woanders zu sein. Alaton blickte wieder zu Yagari, der sich in den Schatten eines Baumes zurückzog. Doch plötzlich viel Alaton der Kinnladen hinunter. Er konnte nicht fassen was er da sah. "Du leuchtest." sagte er laut und blickte weiterhin Yagari an. Was dieser gerade sagte vernahm er zwar reagierte aber nicht darauf. Zwar konnte Alaton keine Farben erkennen aber an der Helligkeit der Graustufen konnte Alaton erkennen, dass Yagari ein wenig leuchtete. Doch es schien sich sonst nichts zu verändern. Jetzt erst realisierte Alaton was Yagari vorhin gesagt hatte. Seine Augen waren lila mit schwarzen Kreisen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Im Reflex griff er zu seinem Gürtelmesser und klappte es auf. Er betrachtete darin sein Spiegelbild und erstarrte. Auch wenn er nicht bestätigen konnte, dass seine Augen lila waren so sah e doch, dass er keine Pupille mehr hatte und auf seinem Auge seltsame Kreise waren. Außerdem war es nicht mehr weiß. Ihm entglitt sein Messer und es fiel zu Boden. Mechanisch begann er seine Augen zu reiben, doch es war keine Kontaktlinse oder anderer Fremdkörper darin. "Verdammt wie konnte das passieren? Was ist mit meinen Augen? Wir müssen sofort zurück zu einem Augenarzt." Vielleicht waren meine Augen mit irgendeiner Chemikalie in Berührung gekommen. Das würde auch erklären, warum ich alles schwarz weiß wahrnahm. Doch es erklärte nicht warum Yagari leuchtete. War irgend ein radioaktiver Stoff im Spiel? Nein das konnte nicht sein, nur in filmen leuchteten radioaktive Stoffe aber warum dann Yagari? War das irgendein Trick? Irgendein scherz mit Farbe und UV-Licht. so konnten in der Geisterbahn Bilder von Monstern leuchten, aber hier war doch nicht. Alaton hab das Messer vom Boden auf und schaute sich noch einmal seine Augen an, wenn das wirklich ein Scherz war dann ein sehr schlechter. Darauf folgte er Yagaris Anweisung und setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass ihn alle komisch anschauten während er wohl als nächstes schnellstmöglich einen Augenarzt aufsuchen wollte. Das seltsame war, dass ihm seine Augen im Gegensatz zu seinem restlichen Körper nicht weh taten.


End file.
